Hitodanger
Hitodanger (voiced by Michihiro Ikemizu) is a starfish fossil monster, being revived by Shocker as one of their many sub-generals. His emblem is that of the sea star, which is worn on the masks of his squad of Shocker Combatmen. He is later defeated after being softened in a stream and thrown down a waterfall by Kamen Rider #2. Hitodanger is a large sea star fossil revived by Shocker for one of their many plans of world domination; his body has survived tens of thousands of years of being worn and eroded by streams carrying sediment that it has reached the hardness of iron. One day, as a boy named Masaru and his brother were hiking, they discover Hitodanger's tracks on a wooden bridge, and were intrigued enough to follow it to Shocker's base, adorned with Tengu totems. Once there, Masaru was to be photoed by his brother, but trips over a disguised Hitodanger, who captures Masaru's brother and destroys Masaru's glasses, leaving him blind. However, before falling unconscious, Masaru's brother sends a radio message, which ended in the hands of the Tachibana Racing Club, who were camping at about the same area. Masaru then tumbles down a cliff, but was miraculously rescued by Ichimonji, who takes him to the local village and learns of Hitodanger's origins. As that happens, Hitodanger is briefed on the plan with the Great Leader, who tells him to defend this underground missile base at all costs, and to capture and execute those who arrive. As Masaru's brother is dragged away, Taki arrives at the base, and triggers the arrival of a few combatmen as well as Hitodanger himself. As Hitodanger tries to strangle Taki, Rider #2 arrives at scene. Taki's strikes with a combatmen sword proves futile as Hitodanger's body is strong enough to withstand the assault. Rider #2 desperately attempts his Rider Kick, but to no awail; while Taki tries to tackle the Kaijin, but is thrown down the waterfall and lands hard on a pile of rocks. Rider #2 then attempts a second aerial attack, but is intercepted by Hitodanger, who bounces him off the waterfall, which presumably killed the Rider. As Taki reawakens, Hitodanger orders his combatmen to search for Rider #2 corpse, as Taki escapes, regrouping with Tobei Tachibana for a second infiltration attempt; however, they are defeated by Hitodanger and captured; thrown into the same cell as Masaru's brother. Inside, Taki attempts to snap the lock, but is halted by a disguised Hayato, who is also in the cell. They stage a brawl, which attracts the attention of the Combatmen guards; and swiftly defeat them. Afterwards, they disguise as the Combatmen and attempt to sneak out, while Hayato sets fire to the gas station within the base. As the combatmen attempt to put out the fire, Hayato realizes Hitodanger's weakness to water, and lures him outside, and leads him back to the waterfall with the Cyclone. Hitodanger's hard body is softened by contact with moisture, and after stepping on the Rider's hand as he hangs from the waterfall, is thrown down himself and collapses from the fall, killing him. Like the majority of Shocker's Kaijin, Hitodanger sports little personality, with the exception of being incredibly cruel to his combatmen. Powers and Abilities Hitodanger, being a starfish fossil, is incredibly sturdy and hard, being able to withstand attacks like the Rider Kick with no effort. Hitodanger is also able to shift into a starfish like form for gliding as well as disguise. However Hitodanger loses his invulnerability and his body becomes softer if he gets wet. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sea creatures Category:Animals Category:Characters voiced by Michihiro Ikemizu Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains